Nattodesu
Nattodesu is a Brickime, created and written by Aaron Good, owner of Brickish Films. The series centres around Risa Shohisuru, a half-demon Necromancer that is press-ganged into the employment of the Divine Council of Magic. Charged with re-sealing the gateway that prevents Satan from breaking onto Earth, he must venture through the thirteen layers of the Underworld with Pyromancer, Hi wa Idesu. And Aeromancer and Exorcist, Lee Turney. Development Nattodesu began in early 2013 with the creation of the character, Risa wa Nattodesu. Created him as a role play character on the website GaiaOnline, he was originally a full Demon and didn't really have a back story, then, while expanding his back story he became a Half-Demon Necromancer. The creation of the supporting characters came a lot later, Idesu around five or six months after Risa. Lee came with the decision to adapt the characters for a series. Originally only meant to be a one-off, the writing of Nattodesu began in late 2013, As production got underway, writer and director Aaron Good, realised how much he didn't want to finish, how much he loved what he was doing and how the ending was very loose. After finishing the project, now entitled Chapter One | Demon's Desire, it was uploaded. The response was positive. Synopsis On his sixteenth birthday on the 25th of December, 1914, Risa Shohisuru chose the discipline of Necromancy during his Sentaku Ceremony (the ceremony sorcerers undergo when they become of age to determine their abilities). His parents did not approve, however this disapproval was short lived, as they were slaughtered by a low-tier Shinigami that had sensed the creation of a new Necromancer while battling an exorcist in the nearby fields. Risa spent the next week laid in the smouldering remains of his family tower, fighting a mental war with the demon. Eventually, he prevailed, and trapped the demon behind layers of psychic energy in his mind. For the better part of a century afterwards, Risa (now calling himself Risa wa Nattodesu) searched for an exorcist powerful enough to exorcise the demon from his mind. Being a Shinigami, most exorcists were unable to exorcise it. Others were unwilling, as being a Necromancer Risa was considered to be an incredibly dangerous individual to be around, based on the previously known Necromancer's reputations it was assumed he was a dark sorcerer that wishing to bring about the destruction of the Divine Council and mergngg of the Over and Underworlds. In 1997, something happened. Risa wa Nattodesu met Hi wa Idesu, a young amnisiac Pryomancer. Upon discovering a Fire Demon in Idesu's mind, Risa set about to kill it as revenge for possessing the only friend he had; Oracle. During a final confrontation at the Notre Dame Cathedral, a group of Exorcists known as the Brutal Seven kidnapped Risa and Idesu, with the aim of forcing them into the underworld to re-seal Satan's prison, as it was becoming weaker, risking the lives of everyone in the Universe. Influences and Style The influence Anime has had includes but is not limited to the writing style, all the way through to different inspirations. For example: The Death Blade is partly inspired by the Kurikara from Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) and partly inspired by the swords from Sword Art Online. The floating Island of Tera, first featured in Chapter Three, inspired by the floating castle from Castle in the Sky. Lee carries her Titan Sword, that is partially inspired by the weapons from Soul Eater, only it changes from a small knife and not an actual human. There are other influences too, outside of Anime. The main one being the book series Skulduggery Pleasant. The chief inspiration being the way the power of Pyromancy is portrayed, I.E: The most common magical ability and holding the flames in your hands. There is another, more obscure inspiration though, and that is the relationship between Risa and Idesu. Student / Master at times, but also harbouring a great friendship, something we haven't yet seen too well in Nattodesu yet. This is reminiscent of the way Skulduggery and his partner Valkyrie interact. Trivia * Risa originally looked much different to his appearence in the series, he had long black hair, white skin and small tribal tattoos on his cheeks. For several reasons this was changed, however art commissioned by Aaron Good previous to the series can be viewed here. * Idesu also looked different, sporting white skin, large ears and a red tattoo across his eyes. This was changed for the same reasons as Risa's design, it was impractical for Lego.